


Happy Endings

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [16]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Massage, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Written for the prompt "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?" and GuyKyle because Kyle has artists hands. So that's it. Kyle giving Guy a massage.





	

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” Kyle asked, and then immediately regretted opening his mouth when Guy, who was lying on his stomach on the couch, looked up at him, a slight frown on his face.

“What?” Guy asked.

“Well, I... um...” Kyle held up his hands. “I've been told I'm good with my hands,” he said and hoped he wasn't actually blushing, because that would be even more embarrassing. He hadn't really been thinking, it was just Guy had been complaining about his muscles being sore, and Kyle's treachourous mouth started babbling before he could stop himself.

Guy was giving him a considering look before he shrugged.

“Sure, why not. I suppose you are an artist.”

Kyle wasn't entierly sure why everyone always seemed to think being an artist and being good with his hands to give a massage was linked, but his ex had said the same thing.

Guy crossed his arms in front of himself, and rested his head sideways on his hands, before he let the top half of his uniform wink out of existence. Leaving his back naked. Kyle's eyes widened, and he couldn't stop himself from licking his lips.

“You didn't have to take all of it off,” Kyle said.

Guy shrugged again.

“Usually better if there isn't a layer in between.”

Kyle bit his bottom lip, before he lowered himself to kneel next to the couch. He looked at Guy's bare skin in front of him, he was pale, and all over his shoulder blades and back were freckles scattered like the stars in the night sky.

Kyle hesitated, this was a terrible idea. He'd wanted Guy since, almost the moment he met him, and being this close, putting his hands on Guy, it could only make it all so much worse. He took a breath, rubbed his hands together to get some warmth in them, and then placed them on Guy's back.

Letting his fingers spread out, so that they spanned Guy's shoulder blades, resisting the urge to start tracing the frekles with his fingers. Guy's skin was hot against Kyle's palms and only grew warmer as he started to massage the man's muscles.

It went well at first, Kyle moving over Guy's back, working on the knots in the man's back, and he could feel how Guy started to relax under his hands. That was when Guy started to make very pleased little noises, not out and out moans, but close enough for something to start to stir in Kyle's stomach, and he had to bite his bottom lip again.

“mmm, you're good,” Guy mumbled. Kyle could feel his cheeks heat up, and he was glad Guy wasn't watching his face.

Eventually having worked out the kinks in Guy's muscles, Kyle sort of ended up with his hands roaming Guy's back, reluctant to stop touching. Since Guy didn't seem to mind, he figured he could get away with it a little bit longer. That was until Guy twisted a little bit, and Kyle reluctantly removed his hands.

“So, does a massage from you include a happy ending?” Guy asked with a leer. Kyle stared at him. Guy wagled his eyebrows, a mischevious glint in his eyes.

“Buy me dinner first,” Kyle said and swatted his arm with his right hand. Guy caught his wrist, and looked down at Kyle's hand.

“You do have great hands,” Guy said. He let go of Kyle's wrist, but Kyle was still holding his hand outstretched so Guy let his fingers trail across Kyle's palm. He looked up at Kyle, serious expression on his face.

“So,” Guy said.

“So,” Kyle replied. Feeling like something big was happening, but he didn't know what. Didn't want to get his hopes up.

“You gonna make your first move already?” Guy asked, he was still trailing his fingers in a circle on Kyle's palm.

“Why me?” Kyle asked.

“I've been tryin' real hard not to be presumptious,” Guy replied, with a serious tone, and he looked into Kyle's eyes, the glint gone, and now he just looked almost painfully sincere and honest, in a way Kyle rarely saw him.

“You just asked me to give you a handjob,” Kyle said, though he had assumed it had been a joke.

“Always do,” Guy said.

“You get punched a lot after getting a massage don't you?” Kyle asked.

Guy shrugged.

“Helps me relax, Guy said.

Kyle opened his mouth, but at the last second stopped himself from saying _'you are so messed up'_ because while it might be true, both that it would in some weird way relax him, and that that was messed up, he didn't need to bring it up. Instead he captured Guy's hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Maybe offering to give you a massage was me making the first move?” Kyle said, making eye contact with Guy again.

“Nah, wasn't,” Guy said. Holding the eye contact.

“How'd you know that?” Kyle asked.

“I know you,” Guy said, licking his lips and Kyle's eyes were drawn to Guy's mouth, and licked his own lips.

Kyle took a deep breath and leaned in for a quick kiss before pulling back just as quick.

“You sure?” Kyle asked.

“Come here,” Guy mumbled, leaning up towards Kyle, who met him in another kiss. Longer this time. But so much slower than anything he had ever imagined. Every time he'd thought about kissing it had been thoughts of heated, frantic kisses. Instead it was slow and, strangely familiar, like they might as well have kissed a thousand times before – Kyle found himself thinking that he certainly wouldn't mind kissing Guy at least another thousand times and more.


End file.
